Reclaiming Alex
by zoerachael
Summary: Oliva can't handle Alex not being around anymore and takes every step she can think of to be a part of her life again. AO. Femslash


**Reclaiming Alex  
Zoe Rachael  
**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of that characters of SVU, they all belong to Dick Wolf and his Law and Order: SVU series. I'm just borrowing them for my own entertainment.**

* * *

Alicia started at her captor in horror, her mouth open in fear, her eyes wide, holding a silent scream.

All she could see was the black balaclava and black clothes; she didn't really pay any attention to any other details, too scared to look any closer. Her heart was busy racing in fear, her mind running over every strategy of escape that Agent Hammond had taught her before going under three years before.

'Never ever forget your cover story, you're not Alex Cabot, deny who you really are and stick to your cover story, no matter what, don't tell them who you are, tell no one,' He'd said as they sat in the beautiful, newly built house, 'If someone, anyone tries to hurt you in any way, do not hesitate to defend yourself, a gun is illegal here in Australia, but every defensive move I've taught you over the past few weeks, use them, fight back. You need to stay alive if you want to go home, for that to happen, you need to remain inconspicuous, stay hidden, to stay alive. At least until we take down Velez.'

Alicia's mind raced, _I__'__m__Alex__Cabot.__I__'__m__fighting,__I__'__m__staying__alive._

She crawled back slightly when the intruder reached for the holstered gun attached with a black belt.

Holding the loaded gun in one leather clad hand, the captor reached the other hand towards Alicia who cowered away.

Sighing visibly, the captor reached for the bottom of the balaclava and yanked it upwards, out of the neck of the black, woolen turtle neck that was covered with a black, obviously bullet proof vest.

Alicia drew in a shocked breath and held her heaving chest with the hand that wasn't holding her off the ground.

"Hi," said the intruder, a woman with dark hair, now freely flowing to her shoulders, no longer captured by the black head sock. Her face held a serious, penetrating look, and then she smiled, "It's me, Alex." She said the words with a love that Alicia had heard many times, but not once in the past three years.

"Olivia."

* * *

_**10 Days Earlier**_

_**Monday 11th September, 2006  
**__**10:15am  
**__**New York City, Supreme Court**_

Olivia Benson was used to sitting in the witness box at the front of the court room; she was used to all eyes on her, so relaying her testimony to a jury was nothing new.

Of course, each case was different, each case brought up different emotions in the detective. This particular case brought up a common emotion in Olivia; anger.

"Detective Benson, when you arrested Mr. Parker, what, if anything, did he say to you?" Assistant District Attorney, Casey Novak of the Special Victims Unit asked, her eyes focused on the jury the Olivia's left and not on the detective.

"He told me and my partner that he enjoyed, 'it'," she replied, shooting daggers at the defendant, who grinned back at her.

"Was this before or after you read him his rights?" she asked.

Olivia looked over to her and grimaced inwardly. It was hard, looking t the woman that replaced the woman that she loved, and even more difficult now that Casey Novak was a blonde, not only that, but a blonde ADA with power suits and heels, all the things that Olivia had once associated with Alex. Every time she heard heels in the hall heading for the squad room. She would get excited, she loved the sound now; she dreaded it. "During," she answered, "My partner was reading him his rights and he interrupted."

Casey nodded and walked towards her, gesturing with her hands, "So what were his exact words?"

"'You should try it, I enjoyed it,'" she said lamely, repeating her answers off the top of her head.

"Thank you," said Casey, her heels clicking on the courtroom floor as she walked back to the desk.

Sometimes when Olivia saw Casey from behind, she'd swear it was Alex, they moved in that same way, that confident, 'Take me on' strut that all lawyers had, but even if it was just for a second, Olivia's heart would race, hoping, preying, that Alex ad come back, back to her.

"Detective Benson, did my client ever say that he raped and killed those three women?"

"Not in those words, but he confessed when we arrested him," she replied, looking defense attorney, Trevor Langdon in the eye. She remembered the night she'd seen Alex waiting to have dinner with him, at the time, they weren't open about their relationship with each other, but they were together, they were in love, so seeing Alex out with a man had thrown her. After work she'd gone home to their apartment and asked Alex what the hell was going on. She remembered Alex's smile as she asked if Olivia was jealous, she remembered the relief that had flooded through her body when Alex told her that she and Trevor were old friends from school and that they were just having a friendly dinner. She also remembered how much comfort Trevor was to her after Alex's "death."

He was now a great friend of Olivia's, a wonderful friend in act, he supported her through thick and thin, even helped her out with rent for a couple of weeks until she got on her feet and Alex's money was released into her care, of course, she refused to touch it, instead using the money her mother left her so she could keep their apartment, the place that they made her memories.

"Did my client ever admit to raping and killing those women, did he ever say, 'I killed them?'"

"No."

"Why did you arrest my client in the first place?" Trevor asked, putting one hand in his pocket and brushing some lint of his lapel with the other.

"The ME that did the autopsy on the final victim told us she ran th4e prints found on the bangle on the victim's wrist and got a hit on Mr. Parker from his assault bust in'98," she replied with a slight snap in her voice.

"Ah, yes, the fingerprint. And that's the only reason? A single fingerprint?" he asked

"No. We set up a photo array and showed the last victim's land lord the pictures, he IDed Mr. Parker as the man that left the building just before he found Miss Johnson."

"There were no fluids present?"

"No. He used a condom; one was not recovered at the scene."

"Thank you," he said with a smile, a genuine one that Olivia had seen on more than one occasion and she smiled slightly herself.

"You may step down detective."

* * *

_**Monday 11th September, 2006  
**__**11:09am  
**__**New York City, DAs office**_

Olivia felt the court room when court went to recess, walking with Casey towards her office, Alex's old office.

"You want a coffee?" she asked, sitting behind the desk?"

The office was different, a new bookshelf sat on the wall, newer versions of Law reference text books sitting on its shelves. The photographs of Alex and Olivia were gone, replaced by Casey's family and friends, the couch was different too and the smell of the room. But there were still signs that Alex had once occupied this room, the desk mostly, reminded Olivia of all the times she'd sat in this room, talking, laughing, kissing, making love, she'd spent some of her nights just holding Alex as they lay together on the old leather couch, Alex going over case notes as Olivia snuggled into her, burying her face in blonde hair.

"Olivia?"

She looked up, Casey was staring at her, "Oh, sorry. Yeah, a coffee would be great."

Instead of getting up, Casey lent forward, looking intently at Olivia, "You were thinking about her?"

She just nodded in response, hanging her head, "Yeah, sorry, sometimes things just remind me of… how happy we were, this office. I spent so many nights here, holding her while she worked, sitting with victims going over their statements, we were happy."

Casey stood up, walking over to Olivia, "Come on," she said, holding out a hand.

"What?"

"Come on, I want to show you something."

Frowning, Olivia allowed Casey to pull her up and followed as Casey led her towards Branch's office.

She entered without knocking and Olivia was shocked to see the room empty, "Casey, what are you doing?"

"Showing you something," she answered, sending Olivia a brief smile before walking to a filing cabinet and pulling open a drawer.

"Casey!" she yelled urgently, "What if Branch comes back?"

"He's at lunch, calm down, "She pulled something out of the drawer and pushed it closed, walking back to Olivia with a small photo album in hand, "Here, this is Branch's. He showed it to me when I started at SVU, when I asked why you hated me so much," she explained, "Go ahead. Look."

Slowly, Olivia opened the green album.

Inside were pictures of the 2002 office Christmas party, there were pictures of everyone having a good time. There was a picture of herself and Alex dancing, both with huge smiles on their faces, only inches between them as they swayed to the music. Underneath it was a picture of Alex kissing Olivia's cheek as she sat on the brunette's lap, an arm around her neck and a huge smile on Olivia's face. In the background was Branch and Liz, clinking their glasses together and smiling over at the couple.

Olivia's eyes slowly filled with tears and she ran a finger across Alex's smiling face, "Why? Why'd he show you this?" she asked, not looking away from the image of Alex.

"I wanted to know why you hated me from the word go. So I asked Arthur, he showed me that and told me that he'd never seen two people more in love and that you were devastated when she was killed, he told me what happened and… I understood. So, I get it, I've never been in love myself, but, I can understand that love is something that never goes away, I know that you'll always love her and I get that's why you sometimes space out in my office or at the station house whenever you glance at that picture of her that you keep on your desk. And how you shed a silent tear every time you open your desk drawer and see her ADA's ID badge sitting there, so, you don't have to apologize, I get it. And Olivia, if you need to talk about it, you know, to a female, I'm here for you." Casey smiled and tapped Olivia's arm, "Okay?"

Olivia nodded, "Yeah, Okay."

* * *

_**Monday 11th September 2006  
**__**12:52pm  
**__**New York City, the 16th Precinct**_

"Hey," Olivia announced her presence as she entered the squad room.

Her partner looked up from the file he was working on and smiled, "Hey. How'd it go?"

Olivia shrugged, hanging her coat over the back of her chair and picking up her messages, she paused after the first one and looked up, "Kathy called me?" she asked.

"Yeah, she wanted to thank you for watching the kids the other night and see if you were busy for dinner tonight," he explained, a saddened expression on his face.

"You talked to her?" she asked sitting down, the remainder of her messages in her hand as she surveyed her partner, "Elliot."

"Yeah we talked, briefly. If we talk to long, we argue," he shrugged, "Maybe she's right, I do spend to much time with you."

"Is that why you guys split up?" she asked, slightly shocked, "Was she jealous? She knew about Al…" she stopped herself and glanced at the picture of Alex that was on her desk, "Elliot?"

"She wasn't jealous that there was something between us, just that I spent more time with you than her. That's what lead to us arguing all the time. It wasn't the base of our problems, but it did make them worse, harder to deal with, because I was never home. She knew, everyone knows how much Alex meant to you… means to you," he said, looking at her sympathetically, "You alright?"

"Yeah, I just ran into way to many reminders today, that's all. I'll be okay," she smiled, going back to her messages. She stopped again on a message from DEA Agent Hammond, "Jack called?" she asked, looking at Elliot."

"Oh yeah," he said, leaning closer to Olivia, "Something about having thought over your request and made a decision, he wants you to call him." He turned his head slightly, "What request Liv?"

Olivia's mouth fell open, "Really? When'd he call?" she reached for the phone and looked through her rolodex for the number and typing it.

Elliot reached across their desks and pressed down the call button; causing Olivia to look up at him, "What request Liv?" he asked again, this time more insistent.

Olivia sighed deeply and looked away from her partner, she muttered, "I want in on the investigation."

"The investigation?" he said, a bit too loudly, causing Fin to look up from his paper work at across to them with a curious expression on his face. Olivia glared at her partner and he just shrugged at Fin and turned back to face Olivia, and spoke, this time in a quieter voice, "Are you insane?" he asked, "The Velez investigation is dangerous, are you trying to get yourself killed?"

Olivia bit her lip, "Look, Elliot, you may not understand, but the woman I love was taken because some drug runner couldn't handle having a woman take down one of his best men. The guy is scum El, and I need to be there when he goes down," she sighed again, "El… I'm going insane here, it's been three years and I'm still not in control, every time I close my eyes, I see the blood pouring from her body, I see the life seeping away from her eyes, I hear the shots and it terrifies me. I need to take control, I need him taken down so…" she leaned closer and whispered, "So I can get her back. I've asked for a temporary transfer to the DEA, just until Velez is dealt with. I need your support on this El." She looked vulnerable, her eyes sad, her lips pursed as she awaited his reply.

He reached across their desks and took her hand in his, "Go get your girl back," he whispered with a smile.

* * *

_**Monday 11th September 2006  
**__**6:28pm  
**__**New York City, Office of Agent Jack Hammond**_

Agent Jack Hammond had been a member of the DEA for twelve years, for five of those years he'd worked the same case, the investigation that, some day, would take down Cesar Velez and his business.

During those five years, Hammond had sent in undercover agents, raided warehouses all over the country, he'd lost a partner and a wife to the cause, even cried over paper work one night, this case was causing every instinct he had to be doubted, every call he made to be picked apart, he knew, for the first time, on this case, he knew he was losing.

When his partner was killed in a car bombing, he was furious; he'd vowed to himself that he would hate the woman responsible for the rest of his life. That was until the woman in question took two bullets for the cause.

Former ADA Alexandra Cabot had cried when he'd first approached her with the idea about witness protection, "But Olivia, can she come with me, I mean… you put whole families in the program right?" she was frantic, crying about losing her lover, having everyone think she was dead, he understood, he wanted her safe.

When she agreed, it was on one condition, "I'll go into the program, if and only if, I can say goodbye to Olivia first, Elliot too, I can't have her thinking I'm dead, I need to see her."

Agent Hammond remembered the tearful goodbye between the two women, holding each other, declaring their love for one-another, echoing promises to wait until Alex's return, to wait for each other. He remembered how Alex cried herself to sleep every night for the three weeks it took to organize Alex's new life; he even remembered the heated arguments bout Alex's new name and the small smile on Alex's face when Jack finally agreed to Alicia, Olivia's favorite fictional character.

After their time together, Alex had grown on him, they became friends, Jack being the only connection that Alex had to her old life. He called her everyday, just to check up, maybe give her an update on the case, every now and then some New York gossip. He looked forward to it, hearing her voice, knowing she was safe and sound; it helped him, knowing that he'd saved at least one person's life during this tiring case.

"Good Morning Agent Hammond," he heard the voice, sleepy and saddened and yet it still made him breathe a sigh of relief, "Have you heard from Olivia?"

The previous day, Hammond had told Alex that Olivia had requested a transfer into the DEA for an in on the case.

"Yes. At lunch, she's coming in tonight and then again in the morning for a de-briefing," he replied, trying to sound emotionless and failing, "Alex, you can't talk to her, even if she's a part of the agency, you do realize that?"

"Yes. And do you realize that Olivia isn't the best at following superior instructions, especially if she has something to gain," she replied, her voice even.

"I've read her file. She'll be given strict orders and if she breaches them, not only will she be off the case, but she'll be forced out of the police department. The federal government doesn't mess around."

"Yeah. Keep her safe Jack."

Jack heard the worry in Alex's tone and nodded to himself, making a silent promise, "Of course," he answered, "Now, don't forget your cover. I'll call you tomorrow. Stay safe," he ended the call as he always did, reminding Alex to stick to her story and stay safe.

"Yeah, G'Night Jack."

He pressed the 'end call' button on the pre-paid cell phone he carried and placed it in his pocket, keeping it safe from prying eyes.

"Jack!" yelled a voice from behind him. He turned and saw his partner, Lindsay Bristleson; she was young, around thirty, maybe younger. Her hair was brown, a deep chocolate brown, just like her eyes. She was Latino, feisty and introduced herself to Jack by saying, "I'm Lindsay Bristleson, your new partner, you even think about checking out my ass and I'll kick yours, we clear?" The memory still made him laugh, bit the truth was, his partner was a loving young woman, raising a young girl on her own and only kept her guard up to keep from being hurt.

"Yeah Linds?" he replied, standing and turning to see his partner standing there.

"Your detective is here."

* * *

_**Tuesday 12th September 2006  
**__**12:13pm  
**__**New York City, Apartment of Meredith Cleary and Harper Anderson**_

The phone ringing in the kitchen was enough to bring Harper Anderson out of her dream land. She looked around, startled, and then remembered why she was sleeping in the middle of the day, it was her day off.

Harper was a restaurant manager, and her work load was often too much for her to handle, but she had a son and a girlfriend to support, so she got up every morning, and put up with it. She loved her family, and Meredith Cleary and her son, Daniel, were Harper's family. She loved her job, it was and always would be her dream to be a manager of a successful restaurant, but she did enjoy her time off.

"Honey, it's for you!" Meredith called from the kitchen were she was cooking Harper a complicated lunch before they went to do the shopping and pick Daniel up from school.

Groaning and rubbing her eyes, Harper stood and walked through her large, spacious living room and into the kitchen across the hall, "Who is it?" she asked, preying it wasn't the restaurant with another emergency that they couldn't handle without her like it had been three times on her last day off.

Relief flooded through her when her girlfriend mouthed, "Olivia," before turning back to a boiling pasta sauce on the stove.

Olivia Benson was one of Harper's dearest friends. Olivia, a detective in the Special Victims Unit of the NYPD, had caught Harper's rape case seven years before. After the death of Olivia's partner, Alex, Olivia had moved in with Harper and Meredith until she got everything sorted out. It was during that time that Olivia and Harper had become such good friends, Harper being one of the only people who had managed to get Olivia to talk about the night that Alex had been shot right in front of her.

"Hey Liv," Harper said into he phone.

"Harper, hey,"

Their friendship was so close, that Harper could tell fro the slightest change in her voice that Olivia as having a bad day. Of course, ever since Alex's death, nearly every word Olivia spoke was one of pain and sadness that she hid deep inside, and even after three years, that pain was still there, more prominent than it was before. "Olivia, what's wrong?" it was her experience that whenever Olivia sounded about an inch away from swallowing her gun, she was having an extra bad day.

"Ah, nothing. Just… is there any chance the four of us could have dinner tonight? I… I just…I'm not u to being alone tonight. There's something I need to talk to you about."

Harper could hear the sadness in Olivia's voice when she said, "The four of us." It used to be, "The five of us," it used to be said in a cheerful voice by someone knowing the were planning a good night to the movies, or a show, a nice dinner out and even dinner parties and parties. But it was always, "The five of us."

Harper and Meredith missed Alex too, the logic filled debates, the happiness that surrounded Olivia whenever her blonde lover was in sight, and whenever she looked at her. There was like there had been a silent language between them, they seemed to have entire conversations without even talking, with just a simple look. It was like they knew what each other wad thinking.

"Sure, you can come over. Danny would love to see you," she said with a slight amount of pity on her voice, "How's seven?"

"I'll see you then."

* * *

_**Wednesday 13th September  
**__**8:10am  
**__**Lithgow, Home of Alicia Silverstone**_

To her co-workers and neighbors, Alicia Silverstone was a friendly high school teacher, legal studies extraordinaire. To them, she graduated the University of NSW with a double degree in teaching and law. To them, she was, "The American" the one that moved to Australia to go to university so se could escape the big city hustle and bustle and get some of that fresh, "down under" air.

In truth, Alicia Silverstone was not all of these things, truthfully, Alicia Silverstone wasn't Alicia Silverstone. She was, however, an American; in fact, she had graduated from Harvard Law and gone on to work for the New York City DA's office as Assistant District Attorney for the Special Victims Unit. Alicia Silverstone was known, to herself and to all those from her past as Alexandra Cabot.

Alex Cabot was nothing like Alicia Silverstone, Alex Cabot was tough, strong willed and wouldn't be caught dead doing any form of house work or anything wife-like, she simply found it sexist for a woman to do all the work. She was a spoiled child, and came from a family with old money, and growing up a spoilt brat had crossed over into her adult life.

Alicia Silverstone on the other hand was a pretty blonde, a single woman who was shy and very anti-social. She lived on her own in a huge house just outside a small town called Lithgow which was just west of the Blue Mountains and a two hour drive from Sydney. Alicia did marking, cleaning, gardening, grocery shopping and in her spare time, she painted, and not once did she complain about a single thing. She kept to herself, stayed out of the spotlight and out of trouble.

One thing Alicia and Alex did have in common was their need to be on time, it was the one thing that Alex was never able to shake after she became Alicia. So, as usual, Alicia rose to the sound of her favorite song playing from her small CD player sitting atop her bedside table. She was in and out of the shower in less than ten minutes and dressed in five. As she entered the kitchen, fixing her hair, she pressed play on another CD player, this one sitting on the bench that lead into the dining room, and her favorite song began paying once again.

She cracked two eggs into a pan, dancing slightly as she did, swaying to the music almost subconsciously.

As it did every morning, a cell phone located in her top draw began ringing, as if on cue, as the grandfather clock in the foyer began chiming eight-thirty. Turning the volume down on the CD player, she opened the drawer and pulled a small phone out from under a stack of bills and pressed the talk button.

With the same phrase she used every morning, Alicia spoke into the mouth piece, "Good morning Agent Hammond."

Alicia always tried to forget who she really was during her day, she constantly told herself, _My__name__is__Alicia__Silverstone,__and__I__work__at__Lithgow__High__School._ Otherwise, she knew she'd slip up, and she knew she couldn't do that. At night, Alicia Silverstone didn't exist, Alex Cabot returned and she sat alone in the large house built just for her, staring at the only picture she had left from her true past, a picture of her lover, her soul-mate, Detective Olivia Benson.

Apart from her alone time at night, Alicia Silverstone tried to forget about Alex Cabot, with the exception of the brief phone call she received from Agent Jack Hammond, DEA Agent. Jack was the one in charge of the case that would ultimately determine the future of Alicia Silverstone, did she stay, or did Alex Cabot return?

"You okay?" he asked after breathing his usual sigh of relief, "You're quiet."

"I'm always quiet," she replied, and this was very true, Alicia Silverstone was quiet, which was almost the complete opposite of the outspoken, driven, Alex Cabot. They shared the same looks, the same mind, but Alex was happy, Alex was alive, she as in love and she thought she could do anything; Alicia was like a shadow, a ghost when compared to Alex. Alicia never felt alive, she felt like a heartless, soulless, shell of a human being.

"You seem quieter than usual," he replied, his tone steady. They'd known each other for three years now and Alex loved Jack like a brother, she could tell a change in his mood just from his voice, just like he could with her.

She knew something was going on, she knew him, "Is she there," she didn't have to say who 'she' was; they both knew perfectly well who Alex was referring to.

"Just left," she loved him even more for being so honest with her, "She's got some pretty insane theories, we had to cut it short, she had a dinner date."

"A date?" se asked, scared of his answer.

"An engagement. Not a date. With… Harper I think, maybe…?"

"Oh," Alex breathed a sigh of relief, "Harper, Meredith and Daniel. They are… they were friends of ours. Harper I a rape victim, and Meredith, her girlfriend is her rapist's wife, well, she was… he's dead. It's complicated."

"Okay… See though, not a date," she smiled sadly at his kindness. Alicia never smiled genuinely, never. "So how are you feeling?"

"It's not a bad day… yet. Any advances on the case?"

"We lead a raid in about a month here in New York. Then we're heading to Boston. Benson thinks that if we lead enough raids in quick succession, we might take these guys down, or at least set them off balance. Lindsay and I think it's a good idea."

Alex smiled thinking of her lover, "That's my girl. She's a fighter. I always knew she was level headed."

"Yeah, I wouldn't be so sure about that. She's emotionally involved in this case; she'll do anything to get you back. We're watching her, making sure she doesn't do anything stupid."

"Good. Don't let her get hurt Jack. I don't think I could handle knowing she put herself on the line… for me."

"I won't, I promise. Remember your cover story, Stay safe Alex."

"Will do Jack. G'Night."

* * *

_**Monday 18th September 2006  
**__**9:12pm  
**__**New York City, Apartment of Olivia Benson**_

The apartment was dark, but even with the lights off and the blinds closed, it wasn't dark enough.

Olivia often spent her nights in the dark, a framed photo of her and Alex at the DAs Christmas party in one hand, a bottle of Vodka in the other.

She hated herself like this. She'd promised herself when she was young that she'd never become an alcoholic, but since Alex was then the only comfort she found was in the bottom of a bottle. She never got plastered, she never drank enough to pass out on the floor or forget where she'd been and what she'd been doing, but she drank enough to feel nothing, and she only ever drank alone.

"I miss you," she whispered to the smiling image of Alex, "I miss you so much."

Her tears ran down her face freely, gliding down her olive cheeks, meeting at her chin and dripping onto her chest, she never even bothered to wipe them anymore.

She knew what she was doing was wrong, it was against the law and she was personally going against the federal government, she'd probably get put away for life and put the Velez case at jeopardy, but she didn't care, she couldn't go on like she was anymore. She had to do it, not only for her, but for all the people around her, and for Alex.

It took her five days at the DEA before she was left alone with one of the computers.

Her diner with Harper and Meredith was when she decided to do something. The way they were looking at her, with pity in their eyes and sadness in their voice, she just couldn't take it anymore. She spilled her guts to them as soon as Daniel went to bed, she told them everything about Alex's 'death' and that night, about the case and everything, and instantly, Harper had told her she needed to do something. They'd come up with her plan together, and they told her that they would stand by her all the way through it, financially and with all the support she would need.

It was wrong, she knew it, they knew it, but what else could she do? She wanted… no… she needed Alex back in her life and she would do anything to get her back, so she needed to do it.

She put down the items in her hand onto the coffee table and pulled her cell off her belt. She dialed the number off by heart and listened as it rang in her ear.

"Stabler."

"Elliot, listen closely and don't say anything," she said into the small receiver microphone, "I need you to do something for me. Tomorrow, I need you to call Hammond and tell him that I'm sick, that I won't be in for a couple of days. By the time they figure out that I'm not sick, I'll be gone. The apartment is yours until I get back. I can't tell you where I'm going, but when hr figures it out, I need you to tell Hammond that I only rang you once and told you to call in sick for me, and as far as you know, I was sick. There's a pre-paid cell phone in the top draw of my bedside table, take it, turn it on at five on Sunday night and make sure you're alone. I'll call you then."

"What's going on?"

"I'll tell you Sunday. Please El, just trust me, I need you to do this for me."

Elliot sighed, "Okay. Anything you need."

"Great. I'm leaving son, I'll leave my keys in that terracotta pot just outside the apartment, let yourself in."

"Okay. Make sure you call."

"I will. I love you El."

"Love you too Liv. Go do what you have to do."

* * *

_**Tuesday 19th September 2006  
**__**8:11am  
**__**New York City, Office of Agent Jack Hammond**_

Hammond was suspicious when Stabler called in sick for Benson, he knew then that something was going on, he just needed proof. When he got a call from a friend at the records office and was told that Alexandra Cabot's WPP file was accessed by a temp agent the previous afternoon, his suspicions were confirmed and he and Lindsay sprang into action.

Alex had warned him about Olivia's strong willed passion, had cautioned him that if she wanted something bad enough, she'd do anything to get it, and it was clear to all at the DEA's office, even after only five days working with Olivia Benson, that the woman was more than in love with Alexandra Cabot. Yet Jack had done nothing to stop it, he'd just let this happen.

"Call Olivia's cell," he barked at one of the junior agents on the case, "If she doesn't answer, then we've definitely got a problem."

The junior nodded and walked quickly towards the phone. Jack turned to Lindsay who was behind him and spoke, "Prep a team and get ready, if she's doing what I think she's doing, we need to fly to Sydney before the days out.

Lindsay nodded and pulled out her own cell as Jack turned back to the junior who was still standing with the phone to his ear. He shrugged at Jack and out the phone back down on the hook, "Sorry boss. No answer."

"Just as I thought," he said. As Lindsay hung up her phone, he turned back to her and spoke again, "Pack your bags agent. And call Sydney; organize a chopper from Sydney to Lithgow. Olivia's gone after Alex."

* * *

_**Tuesday 21st September 2006  
**__**12:39pm  
**__**Mascot, Sydney Airport**_

The twenty-three hour flight had her head spinning as she cleared customs and head out into the sun-lit spring day in Sydney Australia. She was tired, but she powered on, she knew that Hammond was probably on her tail and already on his way to Sydney after her.

Se caught a cab and drove for two hours, catching a wink or two as they drove.

The driver dropped her off at Lean and Bennett Toyota in the main street of Lithgow, where she walked into the office, flashed her NYPD badge and received a car rental in less than thirty minutes

As tempting as it was to go and see Alex straight away, Olivia knew she has to wait, if not for her own safety, then for Alex's.

As according to her plan, she went straight from Lean and Bennett to the local shopping centre, which was quite a bit larger than she had expected it to be. It was named, Lithgow Valley Shopping Centre, and had probably over thirty different shops inside, which was a lot more than the small supermarket she'd been expecting. She parked the car, which turned out to be quite difficult, being completely opposite to the one she drove back home. After struggling with the lock for a few minutes, Olivia walked into the centre, through the electronic doors at the far end of the building. Inside, straight to her left, was what she was looking for, a Coles supermarket. It was in there that she brought herself some food, and some camping gear, including a camping stove, some coals and matches.

At the other end of the building, she found a sports shop called Sports Power. Inside, she brought a waterproof tent, a sturdy expensive one, and two sleeping bags. The guy that served her was enthusiastic, and she liked him, except for the fact that he asked her all these questions about her trip to Australia, which he must have picked up from her accent.

Just outside Sports Power, there was a coffee shop called Michelle's, where Olivia ordered herself a well deserved Cappuccino, which she drank on her way back to her car. The coffee was great.

It was getting late by the time she reached her destination, the place she'd decided to stay. There was some grassy open space hidden away from the rest of he town, hectares of land surrounding one of the local landmarks, 'The Blass Furnace,' which turned out to be a building, almost completely ruined, surrounded by nothing. It was because of all the space that Olivia had decided to camp there, away from prying eyes.

She pitched her tent as far away from the surrounding houses as possible. She walked around and gathered sticks for the fire, which she would set alight when she returned.

It was sunset by the time she finished laying out the two sleeping bags inside the five man tent she'd purchased, and she stood to watch for a moment, amazed at how beautiful the sun looked setting behind one of the many mountains that surrounded Lithgow.

When the last ray disappeared behind the mountain, she knew it was time to set her plan into motion. She zipped up the tent, with the food inside, locking the zips together with a padlock and taking the key, just incase anyone noticed her tent. She sent out a silent prayer that no animals would smell her food while she was gone, and headed towards where she'd parked her car.

It was time to get her plan up and running.

* * *

_**Thursday 21st September 2006  
**__**7:12pm  
**__**Lithgow, Home of Alicia Silverstone**_

Alicia knew something was wrong that morning when Jack's usual 8:30am phone call didn't come, the first time in three years that she hadn't heard his voice first think in the morning.

For three years, Jack's calls were the only thing that made Alicia remember who she really was, _I__'__m__Alexandra__Cabot,__NYC__ADA,__prosecution__for__SVU,_ she told herself, but Jack Hammond kept her spirit's as high as possible, he kept her from going completely insane. His constant reminders that they were going to catch Velez also reminded her that she had a family, a lover, friends; he reminded her that she was Alex.

The absence of that phone call set off alarm bells louder than Alex could remember, it sent her into a panic, caused her to call in sick for the first time… ever. She was scared, locked inside her own house, afraid to leave, even afraid to step to close to the windows.

What if he'd found her? What if something had happened to Jack What if something had happened to Olivia?...

Her second indication that something was definitely wrong came at seven that night, when every light in her house, every electronic device, and every power source, went off.

She hid in the small gap between her bed and the wall, her knees clutched to her chest, every scenario running through her mind.

Velez found Hammond, killed him, and came after her.

Olivia was killed and Hammond decided to break the news personally.

Hammond and Olivia were dead, along with Lindsay and the rest of the DEA and she was the last one on Velez's hit list.

Everything swirled around in her head and she could feel her own heart pounding in fear. She didn't want to die, she couldn't, she needed to stay alive, and she needed to see Olivia again, to hold her, to tell her how much she loved her, even just one last time

She needed Olivia.

* * *

_**Thursday 21st September 2006  
**__**7:15pm  
**__**Lithgow, Home of Alicia Silverstone**_

After she cut the power, Olivia pulled down the black balaclava over her head and headed towards the front door.

She pressed her ear against the cold glass of the lead-lighting panel and listened. She couldn't hear a thing, not even crying, breathing, footsteps, nothing what-so-ever.

Making a quick decision, Olivia ran back to the power box and re-attached the power cord to the electricity plug.

Immediately all the lights came back on inside the house and Olivia made her way back to the front door, and once again pressed her ear to the colored glass.

She could hear soft footsteps inside. They were faint and the owner wasn't wearing shoes, but they were there all the same.

Her heart swelling, Olivia pulled two thin metal pins from her pocket and began working on the lock of the door.

It only took her a few seconds to get inside. She heard the loud 'click' and instantly pushed the door open.

Alex was just inside, walking backwards as she stared in shock at her intruder.

Olivia closed the door with one leather covered hand and walked closer to Alex, happier to see her than she would've even thought possible.

She continued to back away and tripped over her own feet, falling to the carpet, but still continuing to back away, crawling backwards, still looking at Olivia and not stopping until the white couch forced her too.

Olivia reached for her gun and pulled it from its holster and extended her opposite hand to Alex, who cowered away.

Olivia sighed. She knew that Alex didn't know who she was, but she still hated to see Alex back away from her like that, like her touch was poison.

She reached up and pulled the balaclava off her face, freeing her hair and letting it fall down past her shoulders. "Hi," she said seriously before her face cracked into its first loving smile it had in years, "It's me Alex."

Olivia watched as the confusion, the fear and the horror on Alex's face changed to one of relief and love.

"Olivia."

**THE END**


End file.
